


наполнен (твоей любовью)

by Happy_me



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Belly worship, Bondage, Butt Plugs, Cock Rings, Come Inflation, Consensual Somnophilia, Fucking someone into unconsciousness and not stopping, Hand Feeding, Kink Negotiation, M/M, Somnophilia, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-27
Updated: 2016-03-27
Packaged: 2018-05-29 12:57:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6375673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Happy_me/pseuds/Happy_me
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Стив пытается довести тело Тони до предела его возможностей.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [full (of your love)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4456559) by [Hiyami](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hiyami/pseuds/Hiyami). 



Стив не всегда удосуживался делать перерывы между занятиями сексом. Иногда он просто продолжал двигаться вновь, и вновь, и вновь, до тех пор, пока от Тони не оставалось лишь его трепещущее, умоляющее и требующее своего тело. Стив доводил Тони до предела, и кольцо на члене доставляло одновременно и боль и удовольствие. Тони был настолько выебан, затрахан и растворен в сексе, что порой ему требовались часы, чтобы придти в сознание.

Но, конечно же, было много раз, когда Тони приходил в себя, чтобы обнаружить, что Стив продолжал трахать его, а тело выгибалось и подстраивалось под движения Стива так, чтобы удовлетворить все желания мужчины.

Как, например, сейчас: взгляд на часы подсказал Тони, что он был без сознания последние три часа, но то, как увеличился его живот, и то, насколько влажной была его задница, говорило ему о том, что Стив не прекращал своих движений. Он вздрогнул и захныкал на особенно глубоком толчке.

– С возвращением, – немного рассеяно произнес Стив. Он провел рукой по животу Тони, прежде чем взять в кулак его болезненно-чувствительный член, который все еще каким-то чудом сохранял эрекцию между ними.

– Наслаждаешься? – спросил Тони, из последних сил стараясь не зарыдать от ощущений. Как и в предыдущие разы, он хотел понять сможет ли кончить прямо с кольцом на члене, но тут Стив крепче сжал кулак и несколько раз провел по члену, прежде чем вернуться к поглаживанию живота, и Тони понял, что и в этот раз он свою теорию не сможет проверить.

Боже, его живот просто распирало. Его пресс, обычно четко очерченный, теперь не было видно из-за увеличивающегося живота, потому что Стив продолжал наполнять его задницу. Стив ускорил толчки, перед тем как замереть, его член вжался в задницу Тони до упора, и тот мог почувствовать, как еще одна порция спермы добавляется к той, что уже была в теле Тони.

Тони захныкал, пока его тело всеми силами пыталось принять очередную порцию. Его живот чуть дернулся, и Тони ахнул, его рот приоткрылся, а глаза наполнились слезами от тянущего ощущения. Стив склонился к нему, чтобы вылизать его рот, погладить по щеке и пробормотать ласковые слова, одновременно с этим он начал двигаться вновь, продолжая трахать Тони.

– Шшш… Ты был так прекрасен, – пробормотал Стив, – так совершенен.

С улыбкой на лице он огладил живот Тони. Это была нелогично мягкая улыбка, учитывая то, чем они сейчас занимались.

– Посмотри, ты настолько полон мною, – добавил он, прижав руку к увеличившемуся животу. – Весь затрахан и наполнен моей спермой и так идеален. Спорим, если я бы вставил в тебя пробку и отправил тебя за пределы спальни, то люди бы подумали, а не забеременел ли ты.

Тони застонал не в силах справиться с этой мыслью о том, как он будет выглядеть, если пройдется по башне с задницей, заполненной спермой, и заткнутый пробкой. Его живот округлится, и когда он будет разговаривать с Джессикой и Люком, а Стив пройдет мимо, его глаза загорятся при виде Тони… И Тони не сможет, он просто не сможет… Он сжался на члене Стива, вновь застонал и взмолился:

– Пожалуйста...

– Нет, Тони, – мягко произнес Стив, – пока нет. Я с тобой еще не закончил.

И Тони… Тони просто хотел заплакать и остановиться, и может быть упасть в обморок вновь, потому что Стив всегда требовал слишком, слишком много. Он знал, он сможет это выдержать, потому что они уже делали это раньше, но просто… Ему было больно. Тело ныло, и он был полон, скорее переполнен, а его живот до нелепого огромен. Он захныкал, когда Стив вновь начал ускоряться. Тони чувствовал, как слезы начинают наворачиваться на глаза, ощущая, как Стив вжимается в него вновь и вновь и вновь.

Нельзя сказать, что он ненавидел это. Это просто… Это было слишком.

Стив вновь начал его успокаивать, покрывая его лицо поцелуями.

– Ты совершенен, Тони, – пробормотал Стив. Тони обхватил Стива руками и крепко прижался к нему, пока тот трахал его.

– Только один раз, – умолял его Стив, – еще один, и мы вставим в тебя пробку.

Тони застонал в предвкушении, его тело дернулось под Стивом. Он перевел одну из рук между ними, чуть надавив на круглый живот, чтобы послать волны возбуждения вверх-вниз вдоль позвоночника Тони. После рука Стива обхватила член Тони, медленно и не спеша начав снимать с него кольцо.

Это было невероятным чудом, что Тони не обкончал их прямо в тот же момент, но Стив вновь нежно нашептывал ему в ухо о том, как ему нравится смотреть на то, как Тони себя ведет во время их секса, и как он выглядит при этом, и как Стив любит эти моменты, когда Тони может лишь принимать все то, что Стив ему может дать. Как он любит смотреть на Тони, ошеломленного и смущенного, или находящегося без сознания, что делает его желанным для Стива, но прежде всего то, как Тони позволяет ему все это делать с собой, позволяет ему получить все то, о чем Стив не мог даже подумать, не то, что получить.

Тони закричал, когда кончил, краем глаза он увидел, как белые струи спермы выплескивались из него, он откинул голову назад, и зубы Стива впились в его горло. Тони мог почувствовать, как Стив вновь кончает, на этот раз – последний. Его живот сильно увеличился и побаливал, и, Боже, он был так невероятно полон. Но Стив… Стив был таким притихшим и счастливым, и когда Тони вновь вернулся на эту бренную землю с небес и пришел в себя, Стив уже приподнял бедра и тело Тони и держал под углом так, чтобы сперма не вытекала из него, чтобы Тони оставался наполненным, пока Стив выходил из его тела и вставлял в него пробку.

Пробка, о Боже, пробка. Она была сделана из стали, большая и толстая, круглая и не очень длинная. Она предназначалась для того, чтобы сохранить внутри Тони всю сперму. Чтобы сдержать сперму внутри него, пока Тони не сможет терпеть и дальше это давление и вытащит ее из себя. Тони всегда пытался держать пробку как можно дольше, и иногда именно Стив был тем, кто вытаскивал плаг, наслаждаясь при этом видом того, как сперма вытекает из задницы Тони, сначала сильно, словно струя из-под крана, до тех пор, пока она вся не выйдет. После он вылизывал Тони начисто, и давал ему восстановиться до тех пор, пока не наступит следующий раз, когда они решат вновь попробовать это.

Тони лежал наполненный, бесконечно удовлетворенный и с пробкой в заднице, и позволил Стиву переместить его, чтобы удобнее устроиться на спине. Стив исчез на пару минут, но Тони не особенно беспокоился, хорошо зная, что он скоро вернется, с мокрым полотенцем в руках, чтобы очистить их обоих.

– Было хорошо? – пробормотал Тони, когда Стив, как и ожидалось, вернулся. Стив уже смыл с себя следы секса к этому времени. Он осторожно провел по чувствительному и уставшему члену Тони, очищая его, прежде чем скользнуть рукой вверх по животу. Тони инстинктивно сжался на пробке, когда Стив замедлил свои движения. Обе его больших руки накрыли живот Тони, и Стив нежно поглаживал его кожу.

– Всегда, – ответил Стив. – Ты идеален. Каждый раз.

Тони выдохнул от удовольствия, облегчения и радости. _Это_ , именно _это_ было тем, что он мог сделать для Стива. Тело ломило, в самом что ни на есть лучшем смысле этого слова, и Тони казалось, что с каждым разом его живот все больше и больше растягивался, но… Стиву это нравилось.

И, если бы он не побоялся признаться в этом самому себе, ему это тоже нравилось. Тони нравилось, что Стив мог так легко управлять его телом, мог заставить его живот увеличиться, наполнить его целиком. Ему нравилось, что Стив может сорваться из нежного и мягкого любовника до грубого и страстного, что было всего лишь пару раз, в своем желании заполнить Тони и держать его наполненным.

– Люблю тебя, – пробормотал Тони, его глаза почти закрывались. Он знал, что Стив не будет спать еще некоторое время, покрывая его большой живот поцелуями, вылизывать его, прикасаться к нему, будучи пораженным тому факту, что Тони все еще с ним.

Тони подумал, что возможно он проснется, когда Стив вновь будет его трахать, но прежде чем он смог подумать о других вариантах пробуждения, его сморил сон.


	2. Chapter 2

Прошло около двух месяцев после последнего особенно яркого и потрясающе безудержного секса. Тони был бы идиотом, если бы сказал, что не нервничает. Они наполняли его спермой уже не раз за последнее время – Стиву нравилось это, а Тони, наконец, признал, что ему самому это нравится.

Однако сегодня… Сегодня должно было быть кое-что совершенно другое. Нечто большее. Пятница, день перед выходными. Тони сидел на своей стороне кровати, лицом к двери, через которую скоро войдет Стив. Он положил руку на свой живот, чувствуя, как мышцы рефлекторно напряглись при мысли о том, что скоро произойдет.

Прежде они делали это только в течение нескольких часов (не больше пяти-шести), прежде чем остановиться и сохранить всю сперму внутри Тони, оставляя его наполненным до предела, а потом позволяли сперме покинуть его тело. У Тони возникло такое ощущение, что Стив хотел бы большего после последнего раза, и, как всегда, оказался прав.

Как-то они устроились рядом, чтобы уснуть, и Стив спросил его тихо, даже несколько робко:

– Я могу провести с тобой все выходные? Вместо одного дня?

В то время как кто-то мог подумать, что Стив предложил заниматься сексом все выходные и тут, и там на всех ближайших поверхностях, Тони понимал его лучше. Тони знал, о чем в действительности спрашивал Стив.

– Чтобы наполнить меня? – пробормотал он, желая подтверждения.

Стив кивнул и, сглотнув, продолжил:

– Я хочу наполнить тебя настолько сильно, чтобы шагнуть за предел твоих возможностей, и удержать тебя в таком состоянии какое-то время.

Возбуждение пронзило стрелой его позвоночник, и часть Тони хотела немедленно с этим согласиться: он хотел отдать себя в руки Стива, и, таким образом, Стив мог бы сделать с ним, все что хотел.

Однако большая его часть не была настолько нетерпеливой. Тони боялся. Нервничал.

– Я не знаю, смогу ли это выдержать, – прошептал он в плечо Стива. Это почти убивало его каждый раз: ощущать, как его живот насильно увеличивается, чтобы принять огромное количество спермы Стива, которую он изливал в него. Тони не возражал против того, что Стив продолжал трахать его, пока он был без сознания: в некоторой степени иногда это было милосердно.

– Это решать тебе, – уверил его Стив мягким голосом. Его рука обняла Тони, притягивая ближе, чтобы Тони был сверху Стива, вместо того, чтобы просто лежать рядом с ним. – Если ты не хочешь этого делать, мы и не должны, и я никогда не подниму этот вопрос снова. И если ты когда-нибудь захочешь вообще прекратить все это, мы можем остановиться в любой момент, и мы просто оставим эту тему в стороне.

Тони затрепетал, вспоминая о правилах, которые они первоначально установили для всего этого. Они были просты. Стоп-слова, согласие о том, что было нормально, а что – нет.

– Я доверяю тебе, – пробормотал он в грудь Стива. Тони мог почувствовать, как грудь Стива приподнялась под ним, так как знал, что Стив в этот момент улыбался, потому что эти слова не были теми, что Тони обычно мог сказать. Он действительно доверял Стиву: Тони доверял ему чертовски больше, чем кому бы то ни было. Он мог довериться Стиву в этом деле, и доверить ему свое тело.

– Мы остановимся, как только ты скажешь, – пообещал Стив. Тони мог практически почувствовать нежность улыбки в его словах. Стив держал Тони в объятьях, пальцами перебирая его волосы. – И если для тебя это будет гораздо больнее, чем то, что мы делали раньше, ты тут же должен сказать мне об этом, чтобы мы все прекратили.

На следующий день они сопоставили графики и назначили день икс на ближайшие выходные.

Это было пару недель назад.

В данный момент Тони, ожидавший Стива, встал и выскользнул из одежды, повесив ее на крючок. По просьбе Стива он вытащил несколько вещей, и поставил их на ночной столик. Эти вещи давали намек на то, что ждет Тони, и, несмотря на некоторый трепет, он мог почувствовать, как короткие всполохи удовольствия пробегают по его позвоночнику при мысли о том, что скоро произойдет.

Стив любил доводить Тони до предела также сильно, как и заботиться о нем после. Именно поэтому Тони легко мог позволить себе расслабиться и отдаться на волю Стива.

¬– Ты готов? – спросил Стив, вырвав Тони из его мыслей. Тони кивнул, пытаясь улыбнуться.

Стив закрыл дверь позади него, повернул замок и подошел ближе к Тони. Его крупные ладони обхватили смуглое лицо, большими пальцами Стив прослеживал линии скул Тони, пока целовал его.

– Все будет хорошо, – пообещал Стив, – мы тут же остановимся, как только ты захочешь. Я уже предупредил всех, что на нас не стоит рассчитывать в эти выходные, если только это вопрос не будет касаться конца света, и то, при этом мы будем в самом конце списка тех, кого можно будет вызвать.

Тони кивнул, замерев безмолвно в этот миг, в самом начале их пути к задуманному.

– На кровать, – проинструктировал его Стив. Тони сделал так, как ему было сказано, повернувшись на спину, чтобы понаблюдать как Стив, освободился от своей одежды, аккуратно свернув ее и отложив в сторону, прежде чем присоединился к Тони.

Они легли рядом, легко касаясь, и вновь, в сотый раз, с нежностью начали знакомиться с телами друг друга.

– Я все еще нервничаю, – признался Тони. Из-за этого он чувствовал себя виноватым, и даже стыдился своего страха. Он не мог объяснить, почему он так боялся, но все же.

– Это нормально, – успокоил его Стив. Он на мгновение остановился, а потом продолжил. – Может быть в другой раз?

Тони покачал головой. Чем раньше он пройдет через это, тем лучше. Он хотел быть в состоянии сделать это, быть в состоянии принять все, что Стив мог ему дать.

– Я хочу это сделать, – прошептал он, прилагая все усилия, чтобы смотреть Стиву прямо в глаза.

Он не был уверен, чего он ожидал на самом деле, но не был разочарован. Стив наклонился, чтобы поцеловать его, и переместился так, чтобы быть сверху Тони, обхватив его руками и устраиваясь между его бедер.

– Я люблю тебя, – пробормотал Стив, прижимая свой вставший член к полувозбужденному члену Тони, – это безоговорочно, и если ты когда-нибудь скажешь мне нет, это не изменит тот факт, что я люблю тебя или что ты мой, а я твой, и я не собираюсь присматривать кого-то на стороне.

Он двигал бедрами назад и вперед, имитируя движения, которые он будет повторять вновь и вновь, как только окажется в Тони.

– Я люблю тебя, – в свою очередь подтвердил Тони, – и я доверяю тебе в том, чтобы ты довел меня до предела моих возможностей и даже больше.

Стив застонал от этих слов, и его бедра, усилившие свой темп, дали понять Тони, насколько сильно Стив нуждался в том, чтобы услышать эти слова. Улыбаясь, Тони обнял мужчину, склоняя его голову для поцелуя.

И с этого момента переход к самому процессу не занимает у них много времени. Так как Стив получил Тони в свое распоряжение на все выходные, они решили взять более медленный темп, чем обычно, чтобы у Тони было время, чтобы прийти в себя между очередным трахом.

Стив кончил в него трижды, прежде чем вставил пробку. Тони кончил один раз, до того как согласился, чтобы Стив надел на его член кольцо. Они вместе устроились на кровати, чтобы посмотреть фильм, но ко второй половине Стив вытащил из него плаг и вставил пальцы в задницу; Тони повернул бедра так, чтобы Стив мог вводить пальцы внутрь и наружу, не волнуясь по поводу того, что семя выйдет из него. Пальцы Стива были сухие, когда он вводил их внутрь, но, вытащив их, они были покрыты его спермой. Он прижал пальцы к губам Тони, и тот автоматически открыл рот, чтобы впустить их, вылизал языком и сосал их, пока Стив не застонал и вытащил их, перевернувшись так, чтобы вновь легко ввести свой член в Тони.

К тому времени, когда пошли титры фильма (час спустя), Стив кончил еще четыре раза и двигался в направлении пятого оргазма. Тони начал чувствовать напряжение в районе живота, но это было только начало. Это всегда так чувствовалось, когда Стив кончал раз за разом, раз за разом, не останавливаясь. Тони мог только представить, на что похожа его задница, принимающая член Стива и его сперму, вновь и вновь.

Стив кончил, и Тони застонал от ощущений, чувствуя, как сперма наполняет его тело. Он задрожал прежде, чем сжаться на члене. Взять перерыв на фильм было хорошей идеей, по мнению Тони. Если бы Стив кончил в него восемь раз подряд, он бы отключился, но вот так, это было не так ошеломляюще.

Фактически они никогда не считали, сколько раз Стив кончал в Тони, точнее Тони не считал. Ему никогда не удавалось оставаться в сознании все время. Он никогда не спрашивал, считал ли Стив, но что-то подсказывало ему, что Стив проводил большую часть времени, сосредотачиваясь на животе Тони, чем на количестве своих оргазмов.

– Это неплохо, – признал Тони, когда Стив вновь вставил в него пробку, – думаю, что мог бы принять немного больше.

Тони отважился на предложение, но Стив лишь покачал головой.

– У меня в планах есть и кое-что другое, – признал он. Тони озадаченно моргнул, а потом вспомнил про вещи на ночном столике, которые Стив попросил достать, и покраснел.

Видя, что Тони понимает, что его ждет, Стив улыбнулся. Переместившись на кровати, Стив надел на глаза Тони маску для сна, резинка на маске была заменена тканью, чтобы лучше держалась. Затем он использовал кожаные наручники, чтобы привязать запястья Тони к спинке кровати. Хотя у Тони оставался простор для движения даже с наручниками, он был не в состоянии дотронуться до себя: наручники нужны были скорее для самого Тони, чтобы дать ему что-то, за что можно держаться.

По движениям на кровати, по перемещению веса тела, по звуку кожи о шелк Тони понял, что Стива в данный момент интересовала отнюдь не его задница.

– Открой рот, Тони, – приказал он. Ах. Вот что значит будет. Тони послушно открыл рот, ожидая Стива. Когда Тони брал инициативу в свои руки, у него был свой метод «общения» с большим, красивым членом Стива. Он обычно вылизывал его от самой головки до основания и обратно, покрывая его при этом поцелуями. И Стив стонал и молил о пощаде. Вместо того чтобы позволить Стиву кончать вновь и вновь, Тони держал его на краю, делая так, что Стив не мог кончить, пока Тони не разрешал ему.

Но в такие моменты как этот, когда Стив держал ситуацию под контролем… Любой «метод» Тони вылетал в трубу. Стив кончал слишком сильно, слишком много, поэтому в такие минуты его рот был не более чем дыркой для минета.

Прикосновение члена Стива к нижней губе Тони дало ему сигнал к началу, и Тони обхватил губами член, помня о зубах, и двинулся вверх и вниз на нем, давая горлу привыкнуть к ощущению наполненности. Как только Стив это понял, он перехватил управление, трахая рот Тони, так же как и его задницу – быстро, без устали, нацеленный на оргазм.

Стив кончил дважды таким образом. Различием между траханьем рта Тони и его задницы был тот факт, что Стиву приходилось замедлиться и отступить немного назад, чтобы Тони мог проглотить всю сперму любимого, не захлебываюсь ею. В то время как с обычным человеком не понадобилось бы делать паузу, поскольку Тони был достаточно профессионален в минете, самая главная причина была в том, что спермы Стива было слишком много. Его семя вливалось в Тони, наполняя щеки, стекая вниз по горлу. Нередко потеки спермы были даже на подбородке Тони.

После, пока Тони все еще хватал горлом воздух, Стив устроился позади него, легко вытаскивая пробку из задницы. Он вытаскивал ее медленно, позволяя Тони прочувствовать ширину пробки прежде, чем вытащить. И до того, как у Тони был шанс прочувствовать пустоту внутри, Стив вошел в Тони, наполняя его.

На этот раз Тони отключился: Стив был той безжалостной силой, с которой его тело не могло справиться самостоятельно. Было уже темно, когда Тони пришел в себя. Свет был приглушен. Повязки на глазах уже не было, и его запястья были свободны. Кольцо с члена тоже было снято. Стив не трахал его, но судя по тому, как руки его любимого обхватывали его, и как его задница и живот себя чувствовали, он знал, что Стив продолжал заниматься с ним сексом в течение достаточно долгого времени. Его живот немного увеличился. Эта округлость и близко не была к той, что была в прошлый раз, но… это было слишком близко к тому ощущению.

Живот немного побаливал. Чем-то эта боль напоминала ту, когда он сильно переедал. Он пошевелился, ерзая, но руки Стива сильнее сжались вокруг него, и движение его бедер показало, что член Стива все еще был запечатан в Тони. Тони покраснел, его лицо вспыхнуло. Они никогда не делали этого прежде: они никогда не засыпали со Стивом, когда тот был все еще в нем. Он не знал, что думать об этом. Это было… необычно, но странным образом это успокаивало. Он вновь уснул в том же положении, в объятьях Стива, окруженный его ароматом.

В следующий раз, когда он проснулся, было уже позднее утро. Его тело отзывалось приятной болью, и даже его натянувшийся живот просто ныл, что обычно ассоциировалось у Тони с хорошим сексом и с тем чувством, что он был хорош, и ему было хорошо, и все было отлично. Стив не был внутри него, скорее всего, он вновь кончил в него, вставил пробку, и пошел выполнить домашние дела, что могли появиться субботним утром.

Словно по сигналу появился Стив, одетый в джинсы и футболку. Он аккуратно открыл дверь, поскольку одной рукой он осторожно нес поднос. Зайдя в комнату, Стив закрыл за собой дверь. В то время как большинство людей, держа поднос, сосредоточили бы весь его вес на центре и поддерживали его снизу, Стив имел несправедливо огромную силу и просто держал его за одну из ручек, хотя он мог бы удержать поднос с любого угла.

Тони подумал, что это была дополнительная выгода, которая шла вместе с тем, чтобы быть суперсолдатом. Черт, удача была на их стороне, когда они нашли его. Кому было важно, что им пришлось временно приостановить свою первоначальную миссию? Найти Капитана Америку… найти Стива… это было более чем достаточной причиной.

– Доброе утро, – поприветствовал Тони, садясь и быстро подползая к краю кровати. Он жадно следил за кофе, ожидая Стива, несущего поднос.

Это позабавило Стива, и он передал кружку, как только подошел ближе к кровати.

– Доброе утро, – ответил он легко, усаживаясь рядом с Тони, поставив поднос на колени, – хорошо выспался?

– Я спал как кукла в ее любимой коробке, – усмехнулся Тони, попивая кофе. Как он мог видеть, на подносе были кусочки мелко нарезанного французского тоста, сироп в маленькой белой формочке и маленькие кусочки фруктов.

– Это для меня? – спросил он, допив кофе и потянувшись к кусочку тоста.

Стив убрал поднос подальше, и Тони надулся.

– Верни обратно, это нечестно! Ты не можешь подразнить мужчину едой, а потом спрятать ее!

Пожав плечами, Стив вернул поднос на колени, взял кусочек тоста, опустил его в сироп. Он улыбнулся Тони, когда поднес кусочек к его губам:

– Я хотел сам накормить тебя.

Тони покраснел, машинально открыв рот. Сироп чуть увлажнил поверхность тоста, но сама основа французского тоста уже изначально была сладкой из-за коричного сахара, который Стиву нравилось использовать в тесте. Это было вкусно. Как только они закончили с тостом, Стив перешел на фрукты. Он прижимал каждый кусочек ко рту Тони и переходил к следующему только после того, как нежно проводил по его лицу, его щекам, по той части шеи, где Стив сжал свои зубы несколько месяцев назад.

Когда они закончили с едой, Стив забрал пустую кофейную чашку и поставил ее на поднос прежде, чем отложить его. Он наклонился, чтобы крепко поцеловать Тони, вылизывая в его рот, и опрокинул его на кровать. Его руки накрыли живот Тони собственническим, даже скорее защитным, жестом. Тони на секунду почувствовал вину за то, что был неспособен забеременеть, неспособен дать сперме Стива логическое завершение. Часто Тони спрашивал себя, не из-за этого ли Стиву так нравилось видеть его таким: наполненным его спермой, с округлившимся животом.

Но Тони так и не смог найти в себе смелости, чтобы спросить об этом.

Стив оборвал поцелуй и, на секунду замерев, вновь атаковал его губы. Поцелуи быстро перетекли в крепкие объятия, объятья в свою очередь переросли в секс. Много-много хорошего секса, от которого позвоночник выгибался, и все в теле ныло.

Снова, снова и снова Стив вбивался в него, доводя до предела. В этот раз они не использовали кольцо на члене, но Тони мог поклясться, что и без этого сходил с ума. Стив трахал его жестко, его член безжалостно входил и выходил из тела Тони. Иногда у них были паузы, когда Стив кончал, а живот Тони при этом немного увеличивался: в этот момент Стиву нравилось наблюдать за процессом. Но потом Стив продолжал двигаться вновь и вновь, и Тони пытался понять, не станет ли это причиной его смерти: переполненный живот разорвался от количества спермы его любовника.

Он думал о том, чтобы использовать стоп-слово и прекратить все это. Тело ныло и болело, и хотя было трудно отличить удовольствие от боли, он думал, что это скорее приносило боль, а еще он ведь обещал Стиву сказать, если ему будет больно, ведь так? Но потом член Стива проезжался по его простате, идеально нажимая во всех нужных местах, и Тони вновь терялся в удовольствие, потерявшись в острых ощущениях, которыми Стив наполнял его. Несколько раз Тони кончил на сухую, и он точно знал, что не сможет сделать этого еще раз, он не смог бы справиться с этим.

Тони был прав: он провалился в беспамятство. Он захныкал, когда проснулся, его живот стал чувствительным и болел. Стив, прекрасный, идеальный, задумчивый Стив, немедленно остановился. Живот Тони надулся до такой степени, что его можно было бы принять за беременную женщину. Очень беременную женщину. Это был пугающе… И удивительно.

Его тело ныло той особенной болью, которая появлялась каждый раз, когда он проводил в мастерской больше восьмидесяти часов, забыв при этом про сон и еду, держась только на кофе и собственной гениальности.

– Больно? – спросил Стив, все еще нависая над Тони.

Ему потребовались несколько секунд, чтобы понять. Больно? Да, тело ныло и было чувствительным, но это больше касалось не его тела, а его души: словно отпечатки пальцев Стива навсегда останутся в ней, как будто его живот всегда будет принимать Стива.

– Я чувствителен, – определил свое состояние Тони. – Все ноет, и думаю, стоит взять перерыв?

Это походило на то, словно Тони провалился по ту сторону стеклянного окна и видит их со стороны. В тот момент, когда Тони принял все, что они делали, как одну из сторон его любимого, давление в его теле стало ощущаться не таким сильным.

– Хорошо, – кивнул Стив с серьезным выражением лица. Он повернул бедра Тони, наклонив их так, чтобы он мог вставить в Тони пробку. Тони задрожал от ощущений. Он приподнялся, расстроившись из-за тяжести в животе: его центр баланса был нарушен из-за огромного количества спермы, которой Стив наполнил Тони.

Тони не думал, что сможет пошевелиться. Он поежился от этой мысли. Неспособный перемещаться, он был полностью зависим от милости Стива. Хотя Тони и не думал, что Стив воспользуется этой ситуацией, но то, что он вручил себя Стиву, дало ему новое открытие в понимании того, насколько Тони любил его, насколько мог позволить себе доверять Стиву.

Это было пугающе, потому что всего этого было слишком много, чтобы он мог принять это прямо сейчас.

Стив разместил вокруг него несколько подушек, оставив часть из них позади Тони так, чтобы он мог откинуться назад, перенеся вес тела с запястий на спину. Тони удивленно улыбнулся тому, как его любимый смотрел на него.

Ему было интересно, также ли он смотрел на Стива. Руки Стива ласкали и поглаживали живот Тони. Хотя выражение лица Стива отражало его благоговение перед Тони, он не мог не видеть каким при этом тот выглядел собственником.

– Ты хочешь детей? – выпалил Тони, вздрогнув. Очевидно, что та мысль не исчезла из его подсознания, как он надеялся. Поразившись, Стив посмотрел на него, его большие голубые глаза поймали взгляд Тони.

– Раньше я думал, что однажды заведу их, – признался он. – Но теперь я не могу себе этого представить. Всегда что-то да происходит. Откровенно говоря, я не стал бы возражать против усыновления в будушем, но учитывая те опасности, с которыми мы сталкиваемся, это будет не честно по отношению к детям: принять их в нашу жизнь.

Тони… Тони не знал, как реагировать на это, что делать, что сказать. Он… успокоился. Стив не хотел, чтобы он был женщиной. Стив не сожалел о жизни с Тони.

Черт, Стив думал о детях как о составляющей их жизни, их, во множественном числе. Тони дотянулся до человека, которого он любил, и привлек его для особенно непристойного поцелуя: с языком и зубами и с морем чувств. Это были не односторонние отношения. Хоть Стив и удивился напору, ему не понадобилось много времени ответить также страстно.

– Я люблю тебя, – сказал Тони, когда они разорвали поцелуй, чтобы отдышаться. – И когда тебе покажется, что вот то самое время, мы сможем найти того, кого мы полюбим, и кто будет любить нас в ответ. Мне не важно, сколько детей ты хочешь, Стив… Мы все сможем преодолеть.

Ему было не важно, если он казался смешным: он был слишком доволен тем фактом, что Стив видел в будущем их обоих, что будущее Стива было переплетено с Тони.

Тони устремил руку вниз, чтобы схватить все еще возбужденный член Стива, который недавно еще был в нем. Он сжал член, качнув несколько раз рукой, пока до Стива не дошло, и он не подтянулся повыше. Угол был неудобным, но Тони было не важно. Он обхватил члена Стива губами, словно юная девушка с большими амбициями, облизывающая мороженое перед новым объектом влюбленности.

Конечно, у Тони было больше опыта и техник минета в запасе, чтобы впечатлить Стива, чем у такой девочки, но все это уже было неважно.


End file.
